


Talk Later

by CsillaDream



Series: In another life... [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fighting, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, adorable!noya protecting someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CsillaDream/pseuds/CsillaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, Nishinoya makes a wrong assumption and almost punches an innocent bystander | Nishinoya's side of the story to 'Fight Me'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Later

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if its lame or anything... I actually wanted to finish this back on the fourth since it was Asanoya Day (3/4)

“Alright, who's next?!” Nishinoya hollered over the groans of the weakling, being hauled away by their friends, he just fought against. He hated violence, but he was willing to defend anyone who needed his help.

His fists tightened as if to threaten the remaining bullies to take a step closer to their prey, who sat still surprised by the sudden appearance of the brunet protecting her. The punks exchanged glances long enough for Nishinoya to realize they were probably going to try and jump him. Not even letting them finish their mental discussion, he grabbed the nearest one by their collar and headbutted the unguarded bastard.

As their friend crumpled to the ground, the other two lunged at the same time towards Nishinoya. Careful not to get between them, he used his small stature to narrowly dodge their swings before kicking one of them to the ground and before the other could react, Nishinoya grabbed him. And threw him to the other side of the alleyway.

He watched the bastard smack against the brick wall before crumpling outside on the sidewalk. Turning to the girl, he grinned: “You better run and get the police before they wake up,”

“B-but wh-what about…” Her words trailed off as her gaze drifted to the space behind me, Nishinoya followed her gaze until his eyes fell on a figure just outside the alleyway. Had those bastard called for back-up?

“Fight me!” He barked, briskly heading for the tall brunet male at the end of the alleyway. He watched sternly as the tall brunet looked around briefly before his gaze fell onto Nishinoya, the brown eyes staring down at him were not the ones that belonged to a delinquent. Every bone in his small body told him that, but then he couldn't back down after saying 'fight me' to him.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he prepared to throw a close punch -close enough to scare but not close enough to actually hit- thinking the tall brunet would likely run off with his tail between his legs. His thoughts were silenced when he heard the brunet speak up: “You're bleeding...”

Nishinoya's gaze shifted until they fell on the bright red smear on the back of his hand, this would be the perfect opportunity for the brunet to either make a run for it or hit him. Instead he spoke again: “Your lip is busted,”

His brown eyes widened as they raised their gaze until they met the brunet's brown eyes. He continued to surprise Nishinoya as he made a suggestion of visiting a nearby cafe to clean his lip. He eyed him, careful of any trickery. Despite everything telling him that he had nothing to worry about from the tall brunet, Nishinoya refused to entirely let down his guard.

“Alright,” was all he said as he shrugged his shoulders, stuffing his hands in his pockets before heading towards the aforementioned cafe.

 

* * *

 

Nishinoya had been to this particular cafe before, usually late at night when his classmates are all home. He followed the tall brunet over to a table in the far corner from the entrance, just as waitress headed their way.

“Could you bring me your first-aid kit and a black coffee please,” Nishinoya watched as his companion made his order before the waitress even had a chance to speak.

“Sakura Latte for me,” Without thinking he ordered his usual before his gaze turned to the taller brunet. He watched as his companion's eyes drifted over to him before the other visibly flinched, yeah there was no way that this guy was a delinquent. Or a bully.

They remained that way until the waitress returned with the cafe's first-aid kit. At that moment his companion tore his gaze away before silently going to work in wetting a clean gauze pad with disinfectant. Nishinoya was caught off-guard when the taller brunet reached across the table with the damp gauze until it met his busted lip. The sting of the disinfectant causes him to recoil away for a moment before moving closer so his companion could finish his cleaning.

Nishinoya was surprised when his companion suddenly pulled away, obviously shocked by something. Before he could push the issue, he felt he should start by thanking him: “Thanks… uh-”

“Asahi! I thought you were heading straight home...” His words of thanks were interrupted as Sugawara, an upperclassman he had seen mediate quite a few fights in his grade, headed their way from behind the counter. So this guy's name was Asahi, huh?

He watched as Asahi tried to explain himself to Sugawara unsuccessfully, sensing he should step up, Nishinoya interrupted Asahi: “That's my fault, actually… Sugawara-san,” He felt both of them turn their gaze onto him as he quickly added: “I was asking him for some help…”

He knew that raised more questions than it answered, but it was the best he could do to explain why they were sitting there with a bloody gauze between them. Luckily, Sugawara seemed content with his answer and went back to work, leaving the two brunets to themselves once more. The moment the upperclassman was out of ear-shot, Nishinoya introduced himself: “So your name is Asahi… I'm Nishinoya Yuu,”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to move onto my next series for now, maybe this time I can get used to Bokuto, Akaashi, Tsukki, and Yamaguchi's personality enough that I can write their different first meeting :3


End file.
